gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue Riko Arc
Rescue Riko Arc is the twenty-sixth arc of the Gamaran series. This arc is where Iori and Manjirou heads to save Riko but are confronted by Kuryu Ango. Plot Time to Get Moving Toujou, Kamedenbou, Shimon, Ranmaru, and Gama are dealing with the shogunate soldiers, when Kuryuu Ango is informed that the bakufu soldiers are attacking. Ango then says that its time for the final battle in the inner citadel has come. Genya then says that their soldiers have already been dispatched, which Ango says to not let a single one of them leave alive. Heading to Riko's Location Elsewhere, Manjirou and Iori are heading to Riko's cell. While heading down the hall, Manjirou thinks about how the soldier are stronger then the normal ones and that Iori is easily cutting them down. Iori then cuts down another one, which Manjirou thinks that their is no way that they are going to lose. Iori then tells the soldiers are to slow, and cuts down another one. Iori then yells for the soldiers to get out of his way, and then asks if this is the way to Riko's jail which Manjirou says probably. Two soldiers then think their is a limit to looking down on them, and attacks Iori. Iori then notices and catches one while diverting the other one. Iori then calls them morons for not listening to him and kills them both with Kosen. Manjirou then thinks about what Iori had done and that Iori is the strongest member of the Ogame School. At Riko's Cell Elsewhere, Riko hears some noise and thinks about how his punishment is finally upon him. Iori and Manjirou then arrive at the cell, which Riko is surprised to see them. Iori and Manjirou then say how Riko is okay, which Riko says that they came all the way here. Manjirou then says that they came here to save him, which Iori tells Riko to get out of the cell and that he is going to settle things with Jinsuke. Riko then says that Iori is going to face Jinsuke, which Iori says that he is the only one who has a chance of beating Jinsuke and that Jinsuke is waiting for him. Iori then asks where the key is, which Riko says that he doesn't know. Manjirou then says that he will go look for the keys which Ango shows up saying that he has the keys. Ango then says that he came to the jail to see what was going on, and that he is surprised that Iori is hear. Ango then says that he is going to come at Iori with full force, because he can now finally settle the score, which Iori remembers who Ango is and that he will face Ango as a warm up before Jinsuke. Sengoku Iori Vs. Kuryuu Ango Part 3 Ango then says that if Iori wants to free Riko, then he is going to have to defeat him, which Iori says that this will be the third time they have faced. Ango then says what happen during the first two, and then says that he has yearned for this moment. Manjirou then thinks about the pressure that Ango is giving off, and how they were so close to freeing Riko. Iori then asks what Manjirou is afraid of and that it wouldn't be interesting if it weren't like this. Iori then says that he is going to finish this in an instant and draws his sword. Manjirou then thinks about the pressure that Iori is giving off, which Iori tells Manjirou to step back. Ango then thinks about how Iori true value comes out when he is fighting alone, and that Iori is exactly what he craves. Ango then thinks about how he will show Iori the true power of him and his Choushimaru. Two Titans Ango then charges, and thinks about how the Nagamaki is the ultimate weapon and how powerful his Choushimaru is when mastered. Ango then attacks, but Iori dodges and tells Ango that he is too slow. Iori then wounds Ango on the chest, which Ango jumps back and wonders how Iori was able to dodge his attack. Riko then says that the battle has already been decided and that Iori has the advantage. Riko then thinks about how Iori is this strong and that he doesn't see Iori lossing this battle. Ango then says that Iori is loved theythe blades, and that this is the enemy that he has sought so that he can go all out. Ango then thinks that he will show Iori everything, and raises his nagimaki above his head. Riko then worns Ioir, which Ango attacks with Houkaizan and wounds Iori. Manjirou and Riko then think about Ango's slash, and how he has underestimated Kuryuu Ango. Ango then praises Iori and then tells Iori then next time he won't give Iori a chance to escape. Manjirou then thinks about what Ango had done and wonders who is going to win. Ango Attacks Again Riko then thinks about how the match is a clash of strength and how the match will end in an instant. Ango then thinks about how happy he is to meet a man who loves and is loved by the sword. Ango then thinks that he is grateful to cross blades with Iori and raises his nagimaki above his head. Riko and Manjirou then thinks about that Ango plans to end the battle. Ango then says that the wound that Iori inflicted dulls his moves, and that he will finish it this time. Iori then tells him to do it if he can, and draws his secind sword. Riko and Manjirou then talk about what Iori plans to do, and how Iori has to take on Ango's attack. Ango then thinks about what Iori plans to do block his attack, and how he will shatter his sword. Riko then thinks about how the next attack will contain both their bodies and souls. Ango then attacks with Houkaizan, but Iori manages to breaks Ango's nagimaki. Riko then figures out what Iori truly planned to do and explains what Iori did. Iori then says that Ango has let him enjoy himself for a moment, which Ango asks how much talent Iori has. Iori then says that that ain't nothing to the like of him, and that Ango can't stand up against him. Ango then tosses the key to Iori, and then thinks about how he can let this end in defeat. Ango Gets Desperate Iori then tells Ango to stop and that they have already settle this or if Ango would want to die a pointless death. Iori then says that Ango can't stand up against him, which Ango says that Iori powerful, even enough to drive him into dispair. Ango then says that even if destorys everything that he is, that he has no intention of losing. Iori then calls Ango an idiot and says that he will end this. Ango then thinks about how strong that Iori is and then thinks about how he will drive his nagimaki into Iori when Iori strike him. Iori and Ango then charges at each other, which Ango then notices that Iori has let go of his sword. Iori then blocks the hilt and then slams his their hand into Ango's face. Iori then says that he doesn't need a sword to face a master whose mind has snapped. Iori then tells Ango to start from scratch, which Manjirou thinks that no one but Jinsuke can take on Iori. Iori then frees Riko, which Riko asks if Iori is going. Iori then says that the time has finally come to settle things with Jinsuke. Defending the Southern Palace At the southern palace, Ranmaru is still cutting down the attacking soldiers. Ranmaru then tells them that he won't let them lay a finger on Naoyoshi. Naoyoshi then asks why Ranmaru is protecting him when he is going to be executed, which Ranmaru says that he and Naoyoshi are the same. Ranmaru then says that they are humans that were not important to anyone, when they suddenly hear a noise. Gama arrives at the Palace Ranmaru and Naoyoshi then notice that Gama has made it. Gama then says that he made it and that Naoyoshi is alive after all. Naoyoshi then yells Gama's name, which Gama says that he kept Naoyoshi waiting. Gama then tells Naoyoshi that they are going, which Ranmaru then makes a serious face. Characters *Oizumi Kamedenbou *Kudou Shimon *Toujou Shungaku *Gama Kurogane *Itou Ranmaru *Naoyoshi Washitzu *Kuryuu Ango *Furuhashi Genya *Uchikawa Manjirou *Sengoku Iori *Murasame Riko *Jinsuke Kurogane (Mentioned) Techniques Ogame School *Kosen Guan School *Gaun School Secret Technique: Houkaizan Category:Arcs